


Almost

by song_of_the_drums



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hartwin, Little bit of implied angst?, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_the_drums/pseuds/song_of_the_drums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“perhaps the biggest tragedy in love stories, are not the tales of star crossed lovers.<br/>perhaps it is the stories of the ones who were all too perfect for each other, and were torn apart by the word almost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggsy's view

_Almost_  


The words welled up on his lips as he met Harry’s eyes in the mirror. Confessions of ‘ _I love you’_ and _‘I can’t live without you’_ or ‘ _please don’t leave me’_.  
  
Harry’s eyes returned the gaze, soft, kind, like candle light. Returning the sentiment.

Almost. But not quite.


	2. Harry's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “perhaps the biggest tragedy in love stories, are not the tales of star crossed lovers.  
> perhaps it is the stories of the ones who were all too perfect for each other, and were torn apart by the word almost.”

_Almost_

Harry looked at the boy, _his boy_ , in the bespoke suit, the way his hair parted nicely and the glasses firmly placed upon his nose. The beaming smiles shared between them. He nearly spoke.

‘You look so handsome Eggsy, my boy.’

‘I love you, Gary.’

‘I’m proud of you.’

None of them slipped out.

Almost. But not quite.


End file.
